icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlottetown Islanders (junior)
|coach = Jim Hulton |GM = Jim Hulton |name1 = Montreal Rocket |name2 = P.E.I. Rocket|name3 = Charlottetown Islanders|dates1 = 1999-2003|dates2 = 2003-2013|dates3 = 2013-present|logosize = 200px}} The Charlottetown Islanders '''are a major junior ice hockey team that plays in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The Islanders play their home games at the 3, 717 seat Eastlink Centre. History The Islanders were originally located in Montreal, Quebec as the Montreal Rocket, but in 2003 the team relocated to Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island and became the P.E.I. Rocket. The team were called the Rockets to honor NHL great Maurice Richard, who's nickname was the Rocket. Richard played for the Montreal Canadiens, and their team crest displayed his number, 9. Since the 2013-14 QMJHL Season the team has played as the '''Charlottetown Islanders. President and governor Serge Savard Jr confirmed on April 17, 2013, that the QMJHL had got in touch with the Rockets two days prior to try and buy the struggling hockey club. Savard said he was going to accept the offer, somewhere in the price of $3.5 million, unless he successful to find someone or some people local to buy the club. Savard said QMJHL commissioner Gilles Corteau had given him until April 26 to find a buyer. An interested group wanted the team relocated to Sorel, Quebec. However, instead of relocating to Sorel an ownership group owned by Geoff Boyle agreed on buying the franchise, making sure that the team would stay in Charlottetown for the 2013-14 QMJHL season and later. The Islanders logo and colour scheme was shown to the public on May 27. In the 2014-15 season, for the first time since the franchise began as the P.E.I. Rocket, the Charlottetown Islanders advanced to the second round of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League playoffs, after defeating the Sherbrooke Phoenix 4-2 in the first round. However, in the second round, they ended up getting eliminated by the Quebec Remparts 4-0. On June 29, 2015, the Islanders hired Jim Hulton as head coach after Gordie Dwyer was relieved of his duties as head coach. On March 29, 2016, the Islanders set a new QMJHL record for most shots on goal in one period with 32. The previous record was 30, shared by four teams On June 4, 2016, the Charlottetown Islanders will be hosting the 2016 QMJHL Draft, after doing the same thing back in 2006 when they were named the P.E.I. Rocket. Yearly results Regular season Playoffs *'2003–04' – Defeated Québec Remparts 4 games to 1 in first round. Lost to Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. *'2004–05' – Out of Playoffs. *'2005–06' – Lost to Acadie-Bathurst Titan 4 games to 2 in first round. *'2006–07' – Lost to Acadie-Bathurst Titan 4 games to 3 in first round. *'2007–08' – Lost to Saint John Sea Dogs 4 games to 0 in the first round. *'2008–09' – Lost to Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 1 in the first round. *'2009–10' – Lost to Saint John Sea Dogs 4 games to 1 in the first round. *'2010–11' – Lost to Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1 in the first round. *'2011–12' – Out of Playoffs. *'2012–13' – Lost to Val-d'Or Foreurs, 4 games to 2 in the first round. *'2013–14' – Lost to Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 0 in the first round. *'2014–15' – Defeated Sherbrooke Phoenix 4 games to 2 in the first round. Lost to Québec Remparts 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. *'2015–16' – Defeated Rimouski Océanic 4 games to 2 in the first round. Lost to Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. *'2016-17' - Defeated Baie-Comeau Brakkar 4 games to none in the first round. Defeated Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 4 games to none in the quarterfinals Lost to Blainville-Boisbriand Armada 4 games to 1 in the semifinals *'2017-18' - Defeated Quebec Remparts 4 games to 3 in the first round defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to none in the quarterfinals Lost to Blainville-Boisbriand Armada 4 games to 3 in the semifinals *'2018-19' - Lost to Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 2-4 in first round Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams